


DTTWTRonpa - Nobody's Trust

by DTTWTRONPA (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: -Aswell as fully based on DR, 2454657689999, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Drug Use, Fake Character Death, Fighting, Gambling, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Loosely based on Danganronpa's BETA, Male Protagonist, Multi, Multiple Endings, Murder, Murder Mystery, POV Multiple, Russian Roulette, TW for everything, Upsetting themes, gore tw, killing game, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DTTWTRONPA
Summary: You know what Danganronpa is.Updates @DTTWT_RONPA on TwitterWattpad under construction.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	DTTWTRonpa - Nobody's Trust

DAYTIME 08:06  
Ding dong, ding dong.

He felt numb.  
Well, aside from the searing pain of something around his ankles. He felt dazed, confused. Trying to analyze his surroundings using touch; it was unbearably cold, metallic. Unable to see anything, banging around was the best thing he could think of; though he wouldn't consider himself much of a rational thinker.

"Oh, shit" Thud.  
The chains around his ankles echoed as he slammed onto the ground, the soft carpet giving a harsh change to the intense temperature of his previous flooring.  
Shaking his head to get himself out of his shell-shocked confusion, the boy looked around at the dark-toned room; clashes of red and the minimalist colors of the abandoned classroom looked like something out of a shitty 90's slasher. His body was too limp to push himself onto his feet; heart racing faster as he realized the situation he was just in. 'Surreal' was an understatement. Gross, yellow light seeped into the room. It looked like vomit, what the shit.  
His heart sank in as what was happening set itself in, this wasn't some weird dream. Grabbing onto the carpet for any sort of grounding into reality; this couldn't happen to him. Not him.  
It's a dream.  
It's a dream.  
It's a dream.  
He repeated those three words in his head like gospel, praying. It felt like hours had past as the world twisted around him, dread sinking further and further as he sweat like a waterfall. The boy sat back, he was stuffed inside a locker? Too small to be a locker, it looked like like a glorified cubby hole; the ones from kindergarten. Was he really inside a school.. what kind of weirdo kidnaps someone and brings them to a school, holy hell.  
The only noise that could be heard in the ghostly classroom was rattling chains and the slight bone cracking of him pushing himself up, ''Shit, shit, shit'' he groaned; after being stuck in one position for so long his entire body fell limp. Using the peeling, red-toned walls as his support, he slid over to the door that towered over him. Fumbling at the door handle, his brain flipping in-and-out of consciousness as he cracked the door open; collapsing on the ground. The tiled floor spun rapidly around his head as his vision went blurred, shadows looked like they were dancing around him as he felt his body giving up. He heard voices dip in and out, the voice was muttering.. calling for him. It sounded familiar, comforting. Finally safe. Was this what it felt like to die?  
"Tommy, Tommy, get up, listen to me." The voice repeated, was it real? Was it fake? His hand felt warm, the body heat flicking a switch in his brain; this wasn't fake. He wasn't alone. It took all the strength he had left, but he opened his eyes; rubbing his forehead in distress from the sharp light shining toward him. Before it went dark again. Something was looking down at him, a nostalgic face. His sight was still blurred; but he could piece everything together. Shifting up off the ground, he used the hand of the other man to lift himself up; everything in insufferable pain. '  
''Wilbur..'' The blonde boy dreamily mumbled, before his brain shut down again.

DAYTIME 09:44  
Mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble

His brain stung hard, the abrupt noises of talking coming into his senses. He jolted up, this again? He felt nauseous. This was weird, this was weird. Why couldn't he remember a thing?  
"Oh- um" Shit. Tommy looked around, there were people looking at him. At least he wasn't alone.  
A repetitive headache stuck in his head as he took the palm of the closest person to him, trying his best to smile at the other person. It seemed like everyone was awake much longer than he was.  
"Hey, hey, do you remember anything?" Someone pushed into the other boy to get into Tommy's vision, and the young boy quickly studied the person that asked the strange question in front of him. The other boy was easy on the eyes, brown hair shoved to the side to cover most of his features; the disconnect from his face making him a lot more intimidating. A faint British accent, was everyone taken from different places or something..?  
"Uh, no, I don't remember anything" He stuttered, choking on his words; not really sure what the answer he wanted was. And judging by the expression the brunette man made, it wasn't the answer he wanted. The abrupt anger the man showed was quickly followed by a string of curses, angrily leaving. Not a very good first impression.  
Tommy was left alone with the person that previously approached him, both of them sharing a mutual forced smile as they awkwardly stood opposite each-other. The other man reached out his hand again, and this time it wasn't unrequited.  
"You can call me Fundy, alright?" The man grinned, uncannily light-hearted for the kind of situation they both shared. But it didn't fail to give him some hope in all of this; so he couldn't really complain about it.  
"Tommy." The blonde one replied, shaking the lanky mans hand. The other person, Fundy, gave a polite nod before walking back to the group he was talking to; leaving Tommy alone in the room, overwhelmed. The interaction felt forced, but at-least he had one person he could put some trust into getting out of here. Before trying to do anything, he wanted to assess what was happening; subconsciously or otherwise.  
Ten people surrounded him, including Fundy. They all seemed averagely the same age as him; maybe slightly older.  
Except for one person.  
His face was soft, brown hair complimenting it. His green hoodie contrasted significantly with the environment; making him stand out from everybody else populating the room. There was no way he was going to make it out without building bridges, he assured himself, as he made his way to stand behind the unnamed person.  
"Oh, heyy.. Tommy. I don't think we've met yet, right?" The boy turned on his heel to reply with a smile. His playful voice did not suit his appearance.  
"What? How do you know my name?" Tommy stood, puzzled.  
"Everyone was just talking about you, uhm- not in a bad way, we just needed to ask you something"  
The boy stumbled on his words, not giving time for Tommy to respond as he rushed along  
"Before we ended up.. in this school, what school did you go to before that? You have to remember, right?" His voice sounded frantic, very worried. Desperate for a response, but the blonde boy had nothing to give.  
"Er.. no, man. I don't remember anything." He could see the other boys heart drop, like he just saw a dead puppy.  
Someone else stepped into the conversation, looming in behind the boy Tommy was talking to. "My name's Eret, you can call him Tubbo. You don't remember your Ultimate?"  
Ultimate, ultimate, ultimate, ultimate, the word brought him nostalgia. Like he missed something he didn't even know existed. The familiarity was pleasant, but so far away.  
"Um, no." Tommy didn't know what to say.  
".. Do you know what an ultimate is?" The man with sunglasses,.. Eret, inquired, leaning down to the younger boys height.  
"Um, no" He sounded like a broken record.  
Eret made a hiss, brain rattling for something to say. "An Ultimate, it's when you're good at something, exceptionally good. You really don't know?"  
"There's an Ultimate for everything, but it seems like you've forgotten yours. I'm the Ultimate Zoologist.. animals and stuff." He seemed to trail off at that last part, leaving room for Tubbo to chime in, "and IIIIIIII am the Ultimate Lawyer", you could hear the grin in his voice. He was definitely in way too good of a mood.  
"Introduce yourself to the others, if everyone can know each-other mutually that'll make the escaping part much easier." He said, giving an emotionless smile before slinking away; Tubbo following after with a courtly smile.  
Tommy spent a while making small-talk with his now peers, keeping mental notes of all their Ultimates; since they seemingly meant so much significantly to the group.  
Eret, the Ultimate Zoologist.  
Tubbo, the Ultimate Lawyer.  
Wilbur, the Ultimate Musician.  
Techno, the Ultimate Swordsman.  
Nikki, the Ultimate Witch.  
Dream, the Ultimate Bodyguard.  
George, the Ultimate Navigator.  
Sapnap, the Ultimate Pyrotechnician.  
BBH, the Ultimate Disguise.  
Skeppy, the Ultimate Swimmer.  
Just as he finished recounting the list, a fuzz noise began to crackle on the television hung from the wall; almost comical. Everyone stood dead in their tracks as they sharply turned their head to the machine; the uneasy tension was suffocating as they all glued their eyes to the static.  
A loud, booming voice was played through the speakers; soon followed by a live-feed displayed on the screen.  
"Hey there, howdy, hello! I can see you all down there, let's get rolling!" The disembodied voice cooed, before the live-feed flickered to a stuffed bear; who was shown to be doing the talking, apparently.  
"It's me! Your headmaster for thiiis semester, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" The stuffed toy cheered, something this childish and entertaining was so misplaced. This couldn't get any weirder, Tommy just stood dumbfounded. He would've thought something like this would calm his nerves, but all the anxiety in him just turned to outright fear as the bears maniacal laugh echoed.  
"What the fuck are you? A plaything? We never agreed to come to this stupid fucking school!" Someone from the crowd of people shouted, though he couldn't see the person it sounded like the masked boy he met earlier.  
"Ouch, i'm not a toy!" The bear sounded almost upset, but the laughter still lingered. "I'm Monokuma! And, this is a pre-recorded message, I can't answer any questions.  
"Aaanyway, shut up and let me do this welcoming ceremony professionally! Kids that ask too much are annoying." The cryptid thing spoke at such a fast pace it gave no time for anyone to breathe, it just rambled on with nonsense.  
After a few terrible bits and bad gags from Monokuma, he finally said something that wasn't more than just a footnote. Maybe a bit too much.  
"Soo this is where your communal life begins! Inside this very school! Forever!" The sadist giggled, obviously the only one that found this funny; proven by the protesting from the audience.  
"Forever? What the hell is this you're trying to do?"  
Monokuma just smiled egotistically "Why it's only what you agreed to. I don't make the rules, sorry! You have everything you need here anyway."

"Everything, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? We're inside a rundown high school."  
"This is illegal, you can't just keep us in here forever, ya know."  
"What about our families? Our friends?"

"There has to be some way to get out of here, there's no way you can keep us trapped."

That last question made the room drop dead silent, even Monokuma shut his mouth for a few seconds. Of course, before returning to his persona with a smug;  
"Upupupupupu, well that's where you are right! Just for all you lovely students, i've made a special clause. Following oour communal life, if someone were to break that peace; they can go alllll they want"  
"Break the peace? What is that supposed to mean."  
Monokuma kept the same uncanny smile as he went on, clearly enjoying the panic  
"Murder. Exciting, right? A little bit of stabbing, a little bit bludgeoning, a little bit of igniting, suffocating, hacking, whatever floats your boat! Hope wouldn't be complete without despair"  
The room went silent again, darting eyes and scared faces. Tommy could feel the chills of everyone's spine, he could feel everyone's spirit being crushed. His stomach twisted in a million knots; maybe he was right about this being a dream. It had to be.

"This isn't funny anymore.. you can drop the act."  
"Shut up, weirdo. Let us go home already, i'm tired!"

Monokuma just sat impatiently as the group of kids flung hopeless remarks at the television.  
"Ooh, let us goo, let us goo" The bear mocked,  
"Do you need me to repeat myself? Over and over and over? Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder! It's that easy!  
This place is your home now, so shut-shut-shut your mouths and get kill-kill-killing!"  
Just ask quick as he came, he left. No questions answered, nobody had a clue of what the severity of this situation was. They were just left in the hall, in this school, in this life.  
Tommy felt something in his pocket; something he didn't notice before. A slick, blue tablet-like screen, almost the shape of an ID card. He wasn't the only one that noticed it, as blue light flickered and illuminated everyone's face.  
A "Monopad", full of school regulations and endless seas of menus. What the hell? But the only thing it was missing was internet. I guess he wasn't joking when he said they were shut off from the outside world.

... Was he joking about any of it?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by ANON 1, the second chapter and third chapter of the prologue will be written by ANON 2; so if there's any strange consistency in the chapters that's why. This book is planned to be about 30 chapters, after the prologue each chapter has roughly about 10k words of story planned. It's not the best start, but it's hard to introduce Danganronpa as a concept without letting it drag. Fun. By the way, since its orphaned, there's a specific tag for this fanfiction. Follow the twitter to see when it gets posted to. The tag is : 2454657689999


End file.
